In the House of Elrond
by SevereObsession
Summary: Seldom to humans chance to wander the realm of Rivendell. But sometimes, the Lord of Imladris finds he must make exceptions.


In the House of Elrond  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own any elves, whatsoever. Nor are we J.R.R Tolkien. Nor are we very sane. The point being, this fic is in fun, pure and simple. What you see below is blatant self-insertion in the most fun sense of the term. We enjoyed it... we simply hope you do too.  
  
* * *  
  
Elrond Half-Elven leaned on the railing of the balcony overlooking Rivendell. Sometimes, that view was the only thing that gave him peace... the serenity of the blazing sunset as it seemed to set the tops of the very trees on fire with its brilliance calmed him in ways little else could. He gazed out over the wooded kingdom, a faraway look in his grey eyes.  
  
The reverie was broken a moment later by a soft tap on the door inside. His long fingers curved around the stone for a moment as he released a sigh. He turned away from the balcony and straightened, feeling his back crack uncomfortably back into place. He stepped over the threshold into his chambers, leaning against the doorframe. "Enter."  
  
The wooden door swung open silently and Glorfindel entered.  
  
His old friend and second-in-command bent in a short bow. "Haldir of Lorien has arrived, my Lord."  
  
He nodded, running his hands down the front of his robes. "Tell him that I have been expecting him." A hint of a smile crossed his angular face. "He is late."  
  
The elf returned the smile. "Of course." Glorfindel inclined his head slightly, then motioned to another elf in the hall before ducking out of the room.  
  
A moment later Haldir entered, smoothing his grey cloak down and gently putting the quiver full of arrows near the door.  
  
"Lord of Imladris," he said, bowing slightly.  
  
Elrond smiled. "Haldir of Lorien. Had I known you were planning to make me wait all night I would have sent for a feast."  
  
Haldir smiled slightly. "My apologies."  
  
"What business have you that needed my attention so greatly?" Elrond asked, his eyes turning back to the view beyond the balcony. The sun had dipped behind the trees, throwing his land into dusk.  
  
"No business," Haldir said softly, moving across the room to join Elrond at the balcony. "Simply a visit for pleasure."  
  
Elrond raised an eyebrow. "What pleasures does Rivendell offer you?"  
  
Another arrogant grin crossed Haldir's lips. "Elf maidens are far more fair and far more kind in your land."  
  
Elrond resisted the urge to laugh. He had forgotten a time so long ago when the maidens had held some sort of magic over him; he hadn't felt that way in all the years since Celebrian had left.  
  
"You mustn't break any hearts, Haldir," Elrond warned softly, a smile still shadowing his face.  
  
The blonde elf arched an eyebrow. "I break the heart of an elf maiden? I rather suspect it to be the other way round, my Lord."  
  
"Nevertheless..." his voice trailed off and his gaze found the horizon again.  
  
"Is there no maiden fair enough for your own tastes, Lord Elrond?"  
  
He glanced sharply at his companion before softening. "Alas, no. I fear my tastes have become far too primed by Celebrian's beauty. The sunset is beautiful," he added.  
  
Haldir nodded, only partially understanding the sentiments. But it was a lovely sunset.  
  
Glorfindel appeared again at the door, looking apologetic. "My Lord..." he began, with a nod toward both elves. "Lady Arwen has visitors."  
  
"Did you not tell them that she is away?"  
  
He inclined his head. "Of course. But they were..." he searched for a word, "...insistent."  
  
Elrond shook his head tiredly, reentering his rooms. He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. "Very well. Allow them entrance."  
  
The elf exited once again, and a few moments later appeared to gesture inside, stepping back to allow the visitors passage.  
  
Elrond looked up at the footfalls, fully expecting new suitors for his daughter.  
  
He and Haldir were both surprised when two young maidens entered the room, staring around in wonder. They were both tall and slim, both blonde with blue eyes and Elrond found himself wondering if they were sisters from a neighbouring wood.  
  
"You are friends of Arwen?" Elrond asked.  
  
Both girls glanced up suddenly and one smiled shyly before stepping forward. "We've met her briefly and she made us promise to visit her when the chance ... arose."  
  
Haldir stepped forward suddenly and Elrond resisted the urge to groan.  
  
"Your names?" Haldir asked.  
  
The girl who had stepped forward shifted her gaze reluctantly from Elrond to Haldir and smiled. "My name is Leah, this is Ashley."  
  
"Haldir of Lorien," he said, falling into a sweeping bow.  
  
Leah raised her eyebrow and caught Ashley's eye before stifling a small snort of laughter.  
  
"Leah and Ashley?" Elrond asked. "Then you are not elves?"  
  
Ashley shook her head. "We're human."  
  
Haldir rose, looking slightly more interested than he had only moments earlier. "We have not had many humans in Rivendell."  
  
Elrond cleared his throat. "Perhaps it would be best for the Lord of Rivendell to speak of the visitors who have come to his land?"  
  
Leah made another attempt at stifling a laugh and received a glare from Haldir for her efforts.  
  
"The girl laughs at me," he said haughtily and turned back toward the balcony.  
  
"Well," Leah began, "I can only imagine how few human have the honor of traveling through such a beautiful place. I've never seen the like."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that Lady Arwen is away," said Ashley. "We should have thought to send a messenger ahead to inquire after her."  
  
"Yes." He glanced back and forth between the two, wondering when they intended on leaving. He was not altogether comfortable with the idea of two unfamiliar human maidens being allowed this far into Rivendell... into his very rooms.  
  
Still, it was almost... endearing the way they kept glancing around themselves, as if in awe of all they saw. Ashley had begun to slowly cross the room when her eye caught the door to the balcony. She made her way over to it and stared outward. "Amazing," she breathed, drawing Haldir's attention to her.  
  
He straightened abruptly, his face still creased with indignation from Leah's laughing at him. But this was the other one. Slowly, he allowed himself a smile.  
  
"Does man not have views such as this?"  
  
"If they do, we are too busy to notice."  
  
"A shame." He extended his arm, offering his hand to her. "Come, look."  
  
A smile crept over her face as she laid her hand in his. His fingers closed around her hand and he helped her to the edge of the balcony. From there she gained a fuller view of Rivendell's glory. For a moment, both were so lost in the sight that neither noticed that he was still clasping her hand in his strong fingers.  
  
Leah watched her friend with the elf for a long moment, then turned her eyes back to the room she was standing in. It looked as though every crevice in the wall had been carved out of marble and Elrond watched in amusement as her eyes went to a thick hanging on the wall.  
  
"What is this?" she asked, reaching out slightly, then thinking better of her movement.  
  
"Feel free," Elrond said, stepping forward and brushing his fingers over the fabric. "This was woven by Galadriel's mother on the night I married Celebrian."  
  
Leah fell silent at this, but reached out and touched the hanging softly. "A good wedding present," she murmured.  
  
"I would expect nothing less from the elves of Lothlorien," Elrond said.  
  
Leah glanced at Haldir, a smile playing across her face. "Even him?"  
  
Elrond followed her gaze to see Haldir leaning close to Ashley and whisper something. "Yes, even Haldir."  
  
Leah's smile grew. "I have never been in a place like this."  
  
"Like Rivendell?"  
  
She nodded. "It is very different than what I am used to."  
  
"Then perhaps you and your companion would stay for a few days," Elrond found himself saying without knowing why. "You may acquaint yourselves with the beauty of Rivendell more fully."  
  
"Really?" she asked, sounding surprised.  
  
Elrond laughed. "Yes, really. Though, I expect to see you at the feast tonight."  
  
Leah resisted the urge to bounce on the balls of her feet. Somehow that didn't seem to be a proper thing to do in front of an Elf King. Neither did hugging him. But she couldn't prevent the smile from creeping across her face. "We'd love to!"  
  
He regarded her. "Do you so easily know your companion's mind."  
  
Leah shook her head. "Trust me. If it's something to do with elves or food, Ashley's in."  
  
"I see. Still, perhaps you should... inquire of her before you make any decisions."  
  
She shrugged. "If you insist." She hurried over to the door and glanced outside. "Ashley!"  
  
The girl jerked away from the elf, as if caught doing something she shouldn't. Haldir straightened, releasing his hold on her hand. "What?"  
  
"Do you want to stay?"  
  
This time, both the elf and the girl responded, "What?"  
  
"Stay. Here. Lord Elrond invited us."  
  
Ashley glanced at Haldir, who was in turn smiling down at her. She looked back to her friend. "Why are you asking me?"  
  
"I have no idea." With that, she turned away to return to Elrond, who was watching her with a bemused expression.  
  
Ashley leapt lightly up onto the stone railing, facing the door. Haldir leaned against the stone beside her.  
  
"So you are staying at Rivendell."  
  
"It appears so."  
  
He stared out at the landscape before glancing at her and speaking. "Beautiful."  
  
She looked over her shoulder. "Yes. The view is..."  
  
Suddenly, her hand was in his again. "I did not mean the view."  
  
She swallowed and felt blood rush to her cheeks. "Oh."  
  
Leah resisted the very strong urge to giggle at her friend's face. It wasn't exactly the right situation to be giggling, especially not when faced with an elf Lord and an elf who was an expert with the bow and arrow; he might think she was laughing at him again. Instead, Leah contented herself with glancing up at Elrond and beaming as wide as she possibly could.  
  
"I did not think Rivendell to be such a wonderful place that it would invoke such an enthusiastic reaction," he said.  
  
"It is," Leah said simply.  
  
She nodded in Haldir's direction and chuckled. "It appears as though my friend has an escort for this feast of yours."  
  
"And you do not?" Elrond asked.  
  
Leah shook her head. "I will be fine. I'm sure there is plenty in Rivendell to keep me amused."  
  
Elrond smiled slightly. "You would not accept an invitation from a potential escort if he were to ask?"  
  
"And who would ask me?"  
  
"Glorfindel," Elrond said immediately.  
  
Leah's eyes went to the other elf standing near the door and she nodded slightly. "I suppose if he were to ask that I might agree to go with him."  
  
Elrond cleared his throat slightly and Leah glanced at him. "Or, perhaps, there is a Lord in need of a young woman to accompany him to a feast."  
  
Leah blinked a few times before she smiled again. "Perhaps?"  
  
Elrond ducked his head slightly and her smile grew wider as she realized how uncomfortable this discussion was making him.  
  
"If that were the case," she began, "theoretically, of course, then I would be honoured to accompany a Lord to his feast."  
  
"Well then," he continued, rather awkwardly for an elf of his standing, "there... is a Lord in such need."  
  
She reached out and touched his arm gently. "I would be most honoured to accompany you."  
  
He glanced up sharply, then softened. "I thank you."  
  
"None is necessary."  
  
The smallest hint of a smile tugged at his lips.  
  
Haldir shifted slightly, his arm pressing lightly against her leg. "You have come here... alone?"  
  
"Besides Leah? Then yes, we are quite alone."  
  
"It is dangerous for maidens to travel alone."  
  
She laid her hand on his forearm. "Elves are not the only beings who can take care of themselves."  
  
"Of course," he said, turning to take her hand once again. "Forgive me." Before she could respond, he went on, "And allow me to escort you to the feast tonight... that is, if you have no previous engagements."  
  
She grinned widely. "I can think of none."  
  
He raised the hand he clasped in his own to his lips and kissed the back of her hand. "Thank you, my lady." He faced her now, his blue eyes scanning her face before he reached up to push her blonde hair behind her ears.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
His fingertips, lightly callused from battle and work, traced lightly over her ears. "I have never seen a human maiden so close. Only Elvish. And herein lies the sole physical difference... so strange."  
  
She laughed. "Strange?"  
  
He stepped away and offered his hand to her. She took it and he helped her down from her perch, tucking her hand into the crook of his elbow with a gentle squeeze.  
  
"Very strange, my lady." Together, they left the balcony.  
  
Elrond glanced nervously after them and Leah shook her head. He was certainly a far cry from the noble and calm Lord she had read so much about.  
  
"What about me makes you nervous?" she asked suddenly, watching as Ashley stopped near the door.  
  
Elrond glanced at her sharply, but said nothing.  
  
A smile quirked on Haldir's mouth. "Yes, my Lord, I am also curious. What about this beautiful maiden makes you as nervous as you are?"  
  
"I am not nervous," Elrond answered quickly. "It is not often that he have humans other than Aragorn staying in my home."  
  
"You invited us," Ashley said simply.  
  
Elrond nodded slowly and took in a deep breath. "You are right. Forgive my behavior, Leah," he said, offering his hand to her. "Let us follow Haldir and your companion to see exactly what beauties Rivendell has to offer."  
  
Leah grinned and took the offered hand, letting him close his long fingers over hers. His hands were cool and smooth, his touch sending a shiver down her spine.  
  
"Are you cold?" Elrond asked as they left the room.  
  
Leah shook her head. "No, not cold."  
  
"What then?"  
  
Glorfindel rolled his eyes as his Lord and Leah passed him by and she bit her lip to keep from laughing.  
  
"It is nothing," she said softly, squeezing his hand. "I'm fine."  
  
Elrond nodded slowly, still watching her expression from the corner of his eye. "As long as you are fine," he murmured as they followed Ashley and Haldir.  
  
They had walked for several minutes before Ashley asked, "Where are we going?"  
  
"As Lord Elrond said... to see what beauties Rivendell offers."  
  
"Are there as many as I've heard?"  
  
"More," came Elrond's deeper voice from behind them, but he was looking at Leah.  
  
Night had fallen outside and the stars glittered like diamonds above the canopy of trees. From somewhere came singing, soft and muted, as if from a distance.  
  
Haldir bent his head to Ashley's and asked softly, "Are you cold?"  
  
"No," she responded, then shivered as the night wind played at her hair.  
  
He chuckled in her ear, a low rumbling sound that sent a different shiver through her. "Truly?"  
  
"A little," she admitted.  
  
"Here." He paused to remove his cloak and draped it around her shoulders before taking her hand again.  
  
"Perhaps Elves are not the only ones who know how to protect themselves... but they do dress warmly."  
  
She pursed her lips in mock-indignation and glanced upwards. "Is Lorien this beautiful?"  
  
"You ask the wrong person, my lady. I fear that I am biased in my opinions. One must see Lorien themselves to decide which possesses the greater beauty."  
  
Ashley glanced over her shoulder and noticed that Elrond and Leah had paused a short distance behind them. She smiled and gestured towards them. "He seems lonely."  
  
Haldir nodded. "But not now."  
  
"No, I suppose not."  
  
"Come, let us leave them their privacy."  
  
She cast a grin up at him. "Or are you merely gaining our own privacy?"  
  
He only arched an eyebrow at her and led her further down the path into the woods.  
  
Elrond raised his eyes slightly to watch Haldir disappear into the woods with Ashley by his side. He shook his head softly, dark hair falling over his face and Leah frowned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Haldir," he said, gesturing in the direction they had taken. "He is a . . . what would you humans call him? A heartbreaker?"  
  
Leah laughed. "There's no need to worry about Ashley, she is perfectly capable at handling a heartbreaker."  
  
Elrond tried to hide a smile of his own. "And you?" he asked.  
  
Leah glanced at him. "What about me?"  
  
Elrond gestured to a nearby bench and took Leah by the arm, leading her toward it. They both sat and Leah looked up at him expectantly.  
  
"Are you perfectly capable?"  
  
Again she laughed. "Perfectly capable at what, exactly? You really must specify . . . um . . . my Lord.  
  
"Elrond," he said. "Just call me Elrond."  
  
She nodded. "Then you must specify, Elrond."  
  
"Perfectly capable at handling a heartbreaker," he explained.  
  
Leah arched an eyebrow at him. "Why? Is there an elf Lord with a secret agenda?"  
  
In the deepening night she couldn't be sure, but Leah would swear Elrond flushed slightly at her question before shaking his head.  
  
"Curiousity tends to get the best of me," he said. "I apologize."  
  
Leah grinned. "No apology is necessary." Her hand hovered in the air for a moment before coming down to cover his. "And to answer your question, yes . . . I am perfectly capable."  
  
~  
  
The woods closed about the pair as they walked through the trees in relative silence. The relative part came from the fact that Ashley, despite her efforts, could not quiet her footsteps. Haldir noticed her delimma and fought the smile that threatened to break across his face. She nudged him lightly. "You are laughing at me."  
  
"Of course not," he scoffed, squeezing her hand and suddenly bending to drop a kiss on the top of her head, his lips pressing lightly against her hair. His fingers followed the kiss, running through her locks. "So fair... like an elf maiden."  
  
Her lips curved upwards slightly as she let her head rest against his shoulder. "When is this famed feast of Lord Elrond's?"  
  
"Shortly."  
  
"Should we not head back?"  
  
She felt him shake his head, his blonde hair mingling with hers against his shoulder. "Nay, not yet. Not yet."  
  
"Not yet?" Elrond asked from behind them and Ashley turned to see him smiling at them.  
  
Haldir smiled back at him. "I suppose it would now be time to return to the hall for the feast?"  
  
Elrond nodded slightly. "I imagine it would be prudent to make an appearance your first night in Rivendell."  
  
"Do we get dresses?" Ashley asked suddenly.  
  
Elrond turned to look at her and he frowned. "Dresses?"  
  
"For the feast," she explained. "We are only wearing our traveling clothing."  
  
"You brought nothing with you?" Haldir asked.  
  
Ashley looked sheepish and glanced at Leah, who shrugged.  
  
Elrond sighed deeply. "Dresses. I suppose I would be able to find something to suit both of you somewhere."  
  
Leah grinned and bounced, then inwardly cringed. She wasn't supposed to bounce, not around the elves.  
  
"The idea excites you?" Elrond asked, bending slightly to catch her eyes.  
  
"A little," she admitted.  
  
"Shall we?" Haldir asked, offering his arm to Ashley again before leading the way back through the trees and into a great hall.  
  
"You will find a bathroom down the hall and to your left," Elrond said, pointing toward it. "Haldir and I will find something suitable for you both to wear."  
  
Leah and Ashley nodded, then quickly walked down the hall in the direction Elrond had pointed.  
  
"Why the bathroom?" Ashley asked once they were inside.  
  
Leah shrugged. "I suppose he thinks we want to clean up before the feast."  
  
Ashley nodded. "Right, that."  
  
Nearly a half-hour later, Ashley emerged from a room toying with the silver strands around the waist of the midnight blue dress she wore.  
  
"Beautiful," Haldir murmured and even Elrond nodded his approval. That was enough for Ashley as she came fully into the room, smiling at Haldir.  
  
"And . . . Leah?" Elrond asked.  
  
"She'll be out soon," Ashley said.  
  
Haldir glanced at the elf Lord and gestured at the door. "Perhaps we should leave you with your privacy?"  
  
Elrond nodded slightly and they both took that as a dismissal.  
  
Haldir smiled as they walked toward the hall. "Will she take long to prepare?" he asked.  
  
"Why? Do elf-Lords not like to be kept waiting?"  
  
Haldir's smile grew. "They are not the only ones."  
  
They entered the extravagant hall together and Ashley stared around. There were five or six large tables, each set with foods she had never even seen before. A large area was cleared near the middle of the room and instruments sat off to the side.  
  
"Who is attending this feast?" she asked. "All of Rivendell?"  
  
Haldir laughed and took her hand again, leading her into the room.  
  
Back in the upper rooms Elrond rapped lightly on the door that led to Leah's change room.  
  
"Are you coming out?" he called.  
  
"Did you let Haldir choose my dress?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," Elrond said. "He promised me he would find something that looked truly magical."  
  
Leah cracked the door open and delivered her best glare. "If by magical he meant hideous, he certainly nailed his intention." She threw the door open to reveal a disgusting green dress with a fluffy train and laced sleeves.  
  
"Perhaps I should pick something else," Elrond said, biting his lip against his laughter.  
  
Leah smiled tightly. "Perhaps."  
  
Ten minutes later she finally emerged from the room wearing a deep red dress, the thick straps falling just off her shoulders.  
  
"Shall we?" Elrond asked, offering his arm.  
  
She smiled and took the arm, following him from the room.  
  
~  
  
Ashley smiled and listened politely as Haldir engaged in a passive argument about a battle that had occurred years ago with an older elf. It seemed there was a little discrepancy about whose bow and arrow had felled the opposing captain. Haldir was holding her close to him, his fingers tracing her hipbone unconsciously through the material of her dress.  
  
With a smile, Ashley's hand ran lightly up his spine, nails trailing over the material of his robe.  
  
Haldir stiffened at the touch, his head tilting subtly to the side before he returned to the conversation. Ashley took a sip from the drink in his hand, glancing around at the other elves in the room before allowing her fingers to twist in the hair at the base of his neck before dragging her fingernail up the sensitive skin of his neck. Instantly, he clutched at her hip, pulling her tighter to him.  
  
After swallowing, Haldir returned his attention to the elf he had been conversing with. "Now that I think on it, I suppose you are correct. It must have been your arrow that felled him. Now, if you'll excuse me..." He inclined his head respectfully and turned away quickly, pulling Ashley with him and leaning her against the wall, hunger and distraction dancing in his eyes.  
  
She raised her eyes to his. "What happened to the self-control of the Elves that I have read so much about?"  
  
"Lies," he growled softly, his breath heavy. He cupped her chin in his hand and lowered his head to claim her mouth.  
  
But before he managed it, she pulled away, ducking under his arm. With his hand now caught in hers, she led him towards the long table, where the elves were beginning to sit.  
  
She glanced back over her shoulder at him. "Not here," she said, "Have patience."  
  
"I have none," he murmured as he took a seat next to Elrond.  
  
Elrond glanced at Haldir on his right and noticed the elf was flushed, looking as though he had run all the way from Lorien, then looked over to Leah on his left. She seemed perfectly at ease, her fingernails tapping softly against the arm of her chair. He smiled at her, then rose and addressed the elves in the room.  
  
"My friends," he said, opening his arms to them. "Tonight is a time for music and songs, but first let us enjoy the meal."  
  
He slid silently into his chair and picked up a goblet, though it nearly slipped through his fingers when Leah's knuckles brushed gently against his leg. His turned his eyes in her direction, but she seemed completely absorbed in the conversation next to her.  
  
Elrond frowned, then swallowed and tried to take a sip of his drink when Leah's fingers tightened slightly on his knee. He coughed and let the goblet thump onto the table before glaring at her again. His hands trembled slightly, but he reached for her arm and held her wrist tightly.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, glancing over at him.  
  
"Your forwardness is quite presumptuous," he said softly.  
  
A smile twitched at the corners of her mouth and Elrond felt the need to glare growing. "I apologize," she said, squeezing his knee a final time before going back to her dinner plate.  
  
Elrond sighed softly, then picked up the utensils on either side of his plate. A moment later his fork clattered to the table when he felt hot fingers drawing delicate patterns on his thigh.  
  
His mouth tightened into a thin line before he turned to her once more. She blinked up at him innocently, then leaned forward and murmured, "No one would know if you would just stop dropping things."  
  
Elrond blinked, unable to find a response to the words that had just escaped her.  
  
At nearly the same time, Haldir leaned over. "Relax," he said before returning to Ashley, who was eating daintily from her extremely selective plate. He raised his eyebrows. "Is that all you are intending on eating?"  
  
"Yes," she responded, as if the answer were obvious. "Besides, I have no idea what comprises of half of these..."  
  
He reached forward and picked up a crumbling biscuit that seemed stuffed full of unknown ingredients. "Try this," he said, holding it up to her.  
  
She regarded it skeptically. "What is in it?"  
  
His mouth set. "Try it." After a moment, she obligingly opened her mouth for him. A smile crossed his face and he placed the delicacy on her tongue. She chewed it slowly before swallowing. She pursed her lips before nodding in approval. "I told you," he smiled, lifting his hand to brush away the remainder of the food from her lips.  
  
He was prevented from any further comments as she dropped her hand below the table to rest lightly on his upper thigh. Without hesitation, he placed his hand over hers. His fingers, lightly callused from battle and work, traced the contours of her hand in a way that made her shiver.  
  
As she turned to join in a conversation at her side about her homeland, she turned her hand over and drug her nails across his heated palm. She was rewarded with a nearly inaudible groan, which intensified as she suddenly drug her foot up his calf. He quickly covered the noise with a cough.  
  
She glanced over at him. "Excuse you," she said innocently, picking up her goblet and offering it to him. "Do you require a drink?"  
  
Elrond glanced sharply in Haldir's direction as the elf left out a soft groan, but his attention was immediately drawn back to Leah when her nails scraped lightly against his arm.  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
She motioned for him to come closer and he bent toward her, strands of his dark hair falling across her shoulder.  
  
"Do we get to dance later?" she asked softly, her breath passing over his ear.  
  
Elrond's mouth twisted up into a smile. "There will be music," he answered, taking care to avoid brushing her face with his mouth. The last thing the elf Lord needed was a young human maiden infatuated with him, though he had to admit she intrigued him more than he thought possible.  
  
"Will Haldir dance with someone else if Ashley can't?" she asked, her hand tightening on his arm and drawing him closer when he tried to pull away.  
  
Elrond laughed softly. "I honestly doubt Haldir will stray more than a few feet from her side this night."  
  
Leah smiled, her mouth still incredibly near his ear. "That is good." With the hand that had held his arm, she reached up and gently traced the point of his ear. "Haldir was right," she murmured, "so strange."  
  
Elrond pulled away slightly and tried to look offended.  
  
"In a good way," Leah added, before turning away.  
  
At that moment, a harp began to tune up in the far corner of the room, followed quickly by flutes and other instruments of Elvish design. Immediately, the elves and their respective companions stood and began to move towards the empty area of the hall to dance. Haldir also stood, extending his hand to Ashley.  
  
She fixed her lips into a straight line and shook her head. "I do not dance."  
  
He chuckled and took her hand anyway, pulling her easily to her feet. His hand was warm and possessive and made her suddenly weak at the knees. "Of course you do. It is as simple as breathing."  
  
Unable to find the willpower to resist, she followed after him. "But what if I currently have difficulty with the breathing part?"  
  
If he heard, he paid her no mind and instead pulled her into the fairly quick step of the folk dance that was now being played.  
  
A few minutes later, he gave up and leaned heavily against the wall, a smirk on his features. "You are right. You cannot dance."  
  
She collapsed against him, letting her head fall against his shoulder. "I warned you," she replied simply.  
  
He frowned down at her. "You trod on my feet," he stated.  
  
She turned to face him, her hand moving up to rest at the base of his neck, her eyes wide and quite blue. From this handhold, she drew his head down and whispered in his ear, "Forgive me, won't you?" Then she turned her head and let her lips brush against his cheek.  
  
Quickly, Haldir turned to meet her mouth with his own, his hand coming up to gently cup her cheek, the other wrapping around her waist to hold her to him.  
  
Elrond smirked slightly and gestured toward Ashley and Haldir. Leah followed his gaze and broke into a grin.  
  
"Dancing appears to have interesting consequences," he said.  
  
"Then why are we not dancing?" Leah asked, taking his hand and trying to lead him into the dance floor.  
  
Elrond stiffened. "I have not danced on this floor since Celebrian left."  
  
Leah dropped his head and swallowed hard. "Oh."  
  
They both fell silent, staring into the others' eyes before Leah shrugged and glanced at Glorifindel.  
  
"You said he would be willing to escort me, did you not?" she asked, taking in the other elf. "Perhaps he would be willing to dance with me as well."  
  
Elrond watched as she snaked through the crowd, telling himself that he did not care who she danced with, as long as she enjoyed herself while in Rivendell. He told himself that until the moment he moved through the crowd after her, until the moment he caught her elbow and turned her toward him.  
  
She smiled at him innocently. "I thought you did not want to dance."  
  
"I changed my mind," he said, trying not to sound as if he were pleading. "Come."  
  
Leah followed him and let him rest his hands on her waist as he pulled her closer. Her hands rested gently upon his shoulders and she shivered slightly, the feeling of his cool fingers penetrating the material of her dress.  
  
"Everyone is watching us," she said, pressing herself against his chest and glancing around nervously.  
  
"They are most likely in shock."  
  
"Why?" Leah asked.  
  
"Their Lord has not danced on this floor for years despite many attempts."  
  
Leah grinned slightly. "And I was the lucky girl who managed?"  
  
Elrond's lips twitched at this, but changed the subject "You were correct earlier."  
  
"When?" Leah asked, her hands sliding down slightly to press against his chest.  
  
"When you told me you were perfectly capable."  
  
She grinned, but ducked her head slightly in embarrassment. Even as she looked away, almost managing to convince Elrond she was as innocent as she pretended, her body pressed closer to his, her knee coming between his.  
  
His eyebrow arched as he looked down at her. "Are you sure it is not you with the secret agenda?"  
  
Leah ignored his question and instead looked up at him, craning her neck slightly.  
  
"You are quite tall," she stated simply.  
  
Elrond bent down to her level, his grey eyes peering into hers. "Is this better?"  
  
Her answer barely whispered across his face. "Much."  
  
He fought to keep his breath even and steady, instead it trembled from his lips. "Thank you," he said suddenly, his voice soft against her ear.  
  
She turned her head slightly, her mouth centimeters away from his cheek. "For what? Dancing?"  
  
"No... yes... for everything," he finished, hating his awkwardness.  
  
"You are most welcome, my Lord," she responded, the finger of one hand teasing lightly down his neck.  
  
~  
  
Their kiss had started innocently enough, just a brush of satin against satin, but Haldir had soon deepened it. He pulled her against him as his mouth claimed hers. Her eyes closed and she let a soft groan escaped against his mouth.  
  
She raised a hand to lay against his arm, pushing slightly. He paused and looked down at her, his eyes sparkling a deeper shade than usual.  
  
She looked around them, her cheeks flushed with emotion, then looked back up at him. "We cannot continue this here."  
  
He ran his tongue over his lips as he pondered this. Then he placed his hand against the small of her back and led her towards the exit and out of the hall.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked breathlessly  
  
They had barely managed to make it ten feet from the door before he pressed her against the stone wall, his body pushing insistently against hers. She gasped softly, though a coy smile danced across her face as his mouth descended on hers. "Anywhere."  
  
Elrond followed Ashley and Haldir with his eyes, noting their rushed and breathless exit from the hall.  
  
"Your friend appears to get along very well with elves," he noted softly.  
  
Leah smiled. "As do I." Her fingers still toyed gently with the hairs near the base of his neck, making a chill run down his spine. Her smile grew at this and Elrond had to shake his head. She knew exactly what she was doing with every single touch.  
  
Her smile slowly gave way to a soft expression as she gently bit her lip. Elrond closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against her cheek, not needing to see anything else she might decide to try on him.  
  
He chanced a glance at her a second later, watching carefully as her tongue slid out to wet her lips, then she continued biting her lower lip.  
  
He wanted to kiss her then, to lean down and taste her, but he restrained himself and instead pressed his face further into her throat, issuing a soft groan.  
  
Leah chuckled softly. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
Elrond breathed out softly. "Yes," he murmured, his voice hoarse.  
  
"What is it?" Leah asked, moving away from him slightly in order to see him better.  
  
Elrond lifted his head and stared down at her. "Nothing," he whispered finally, leaning down to let his lips brush across hers. He heard her draw a breath sharply, but she relaxed against him a moment later, her fingers tangling in his hair and pulling him closer.  
  
"We best follow your companion's example," he murmured against her mouth even as she melted further into him.  
  
"Mhhm," she agreed, still pressing her lips against his.  
  
"Come," Elrond said, breaking the kiss and pulling her from the room.  
  
He could not resist adopting a stern expression and a discouraging cough as he sighted the Lorien elf and human maiden nearly entangled in each other against the wall.  
  
At the sound, Haldir snapped to attention, breaking away from Ashley and, flushing, turning to Elrond. "My Lord."  
  
Behind the Elf Lord, Leah giggled into her hand. "Haldir," he said gruffly, "I believe that Rivendell has quite enough decorations in her halls without your adding to it with such a display."  
  
Ashley straightened her dress and ran a hand over her curls. "So shall we take this elsewhere, Lord Elrond?"  
  
A smile quirked at his lips. "I highly suggest that you do so."  
  
Neither caught the look that passed between the girls as Haldir obligingly took Ashley's hand to lead her back up the stairs. After several flights and a long corridor, Ashley leaned against the wall. "Any further and you may have to carry me."  
  
He smirked and pointed to the door she was leaning next to. "We are here."  
  
"Ah." She pushed away from the wall and glanced inside as he opened the door for her. "And where are we?"  
  
"The set of rooms afforded me by Elrond." She nodded in approval, pulling him into the room and closing the door behind him. He stepped into her, pressing her between himself and the door and bending down to kiss her deeply. One hand entangled in her hair while the other moved down her body, taking in the shape of her beneath the dress.  
  
His touch was hot and longing as his finger curled over her hipbone and pulled her closer while crushing her further against the wooden door.  
  
~  
  
Elrond waited in the hall until the footsteps faded, then glanced at Leah who was still smiling after her friend.  
  
"It pleases you that your friend kissed an elf she does not know in the halls of a strange place?"  
  
Her smile grew wider. "Yes."  
  
"Care to take a walk?" Elrond asked, shaking his head slightly at her response.  
  
"Where to?" Leah asked, letting him take her hand and lead her down the hall.  
  
"You have yet to see all the sights of Rivendell" he explained.  
  
She sighed and murmured, "There was only one sight I was really interested in seeing."  
  
Elrond pretended not to hear her and continued to lead her away. They passed through the doors and into the cool night. The moon was high in the sky, full and above them. Elrond led her further, passing under trees and past benches that glowed in the moonlight.  
  
Leah sighed. "Where are we . . . oh." She stared with wide eyes as they entered a sheltered clearing. The moonlight filtered through the leaves above them, throwing soft patches of light across the stone bench that sat in the middle of the clearing.  
  
"Does the lady approve?" Elrond asked, the hint of a smile in his voice.  
  
Leah turned to look at him. "I think she finds the place you've chosen to be ... sufficient."  
  
"Sufficient?" he asked. "Only sufficient?"  
  
"It's quite private," she murmured, her hands snaking up his chest to rest on his shoulders.  
  
He nodded. "Indeed it is." One of his hands pressed against the small of her back, forcing her toward him.  
  
A hint of a smile played across Leah's lips seconds before Elrond leaned down to press his lips against hers once again. Within seconds her fists were tangled in the robe he wore over his clothing, alternately pulling him closer to her and trying to push it off his shoulders.  
  
~  
  
Ashley bit at his lower lip and groaned as Haldir clutched at her hips. She dropped her head and tucked it beneath his chin, her hands stroking his long, blonde hair. "Haldir?" she whispered into his collarbone.  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
One hand continued to caresses his hair while the other worked at undoing the fastenings of the red-lined cloak he wore. "What are we doing?" The innocence heard in her voice was betrayed by the hand that was working under his tunic. He looked down at her suddenly, surprised. "I mean really," she continued, frowning at him. "I cannot get this off."  
  
He laughed out loud, turning away to seat himself on the low cushioned bench in the middle of the room. She followed him, dropping lightly onto his lap. "You are amazing," he told her with a kiss on her nose.  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Admirable praise, Haldir, truly." She returned the kiss, following the caress with her a finger that ran down the bridge of his nose and over the curve of its tip.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked her, his arms wrapping around her waist to draw her closer. "What are you doing here, maiden?"  
  
She tugged the hem of the elegant dress up so that she was able to wrap her legs around his hips and face him completely. "What am I doing?" she repeated, her arms around his neck and her mouth near his. "Right now, I am very close to kissing you again."  
  
At her words, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. "As I had hoped," he murmured before encouraging her mouth open and kissing her hungrily.  
  
~  
  
Back in the clearing, Elrond found himself pushed up against the rough trunk of a tree as Leah's hands deftly unhooked the buttons that held his tunic together.  
  
His own hands were struggling to find one place to remain, flickering over her arms and shoulders before running down her spine and testing the curves of her waist. It had been so long, so very long and he was unsure of what to do as she pushed his robe off and slid a warm hand into his tunic.  
  
Her fingers brushed over his stomach softly, causing him to stiffen with the touch. She pressed into him, her body warm against his chest as she pressed kisses into his throat.  
  
"Come," she whispered, moving away and leading him to the bench.  
  
"Hmm?" Elrond mumbled as he followed her. Her hands pushed down on his shoulders and he sunk gratefully to the bench, his trembling legs finally able to rest.  
  
Elrond barely comprehended what she was doing with Leah brought up one knee to perch on the bench. His hand reached out unconsciously to touch her leg, his fingers trembling over her skin. Her other leg came up on his other side and she settled onto his lap, her fingers darting over his arms and shoulders.  
  
"Strange," she whispered into his ear before running her tongue along the point of it.  
  
A deep shiver ran through him at the touch and he could hear her laughing in his ear as her teeth gently grazed his ear, her breath hot on his body.  
  
"I ..." he trailed off, unable to find words.  
  
"Hmm?" she asked, pulling herself further onto his lap and pressing against him.  
  
"Will another thank you suffice?" he murmured, then groaned softly when her teeth nipped lightly at the joint of his neck and shoulder.  
  
Leah moved away to look at him, her hands clutching the open front of his tunic.  
  
"I suppose," she whispered before leaning down to kiss him deeply, her lips warm and soft against his.  
  
~  
  
Somehow, amidst the tangling of tongues and arms, Haldir's tunic had been successfully removed and now lay discarded on the ground. Her hands ran over his bare chest, which was much broader than most elves.  
  
Their stomachs pressed firmly together as he grabbed a handful of her hair and tugged backwards, tilting her head back. Pressing his mouth into the hollow of her throat, he groaned, the sound reverberating inside her.  
  
Her fingers had undone his braids, and his hair now hung freely around his face in a curtain as he caressed the smooth skin of her neck with his lips. She scraped her nails down his back and trembled. "Gods," she whispered.  
  
He shifted, turning so that she was now pressed into the cushions. He stretched along her length, his elbows supporting his weight on either side of her. He raised his head to stare into her eyes. "Do you wish to cease?"  
  
Her hands tightened on his upper arms and her legs, still wrapped around him, drew him closer. "No."  
  
He traced her jawline with his lips, nuzzling her chin with his nose, and one hand fluttering over her features. "Kiss me," she begged, raising her head to meet his.  
  
But he merely ducked his head down, pressing kisses into her skin but avoiding her waiting mouth.  
  
She growled and pushed suddenly at him. The motion caught him off guard and he fell off the low bench onto the floor. She followed a moment later, sliding down to straddle him, her hands pressing against his chest as she stared down at him. "I asked you nicely once," she chastised, her eyes sparkling with mischief.  
  
~  
  
Elrond found himself pushed backward against the bench as Leah's head bent to his throat and chest, her lips sliding over his skin as she moved. His hands slid over her arms until one found her hair and jerked her upward slightly. She caught his gaze and raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Come here," he growled softly, still pulling her head toward his.  
  
She complied, her face reaching his a second later and her lips finding his immediately. His eyes fluttered shut as she pressed her mouth against his, then opened it slightly to allow his tongue to touch her lips. She shivered under his kiss and he responded by biting her lip softly. A moment later Elrond broke the kiss to run his mouth along the line of her jaw, pressing soft kisses against her skin before he turned slightly and pressed down on Leah.  
  
She smiled up at him, her hands tugging gently at the waist of his pants, pulling him toward her.  
  
"This cannot be comfortable for you," he murmured, gesturing to the stone bench.  
  
She merely shrugged and leaned in for another kiss, but Elrond stood, then swept her into his arms.  
  
"And what will someone say if they see us returning to your rooms like that?" she asked, giggling into his shoulder.  
  
"Let them say what they will," he responded, turning her face up to his with one hand. He kissed her softly, then walked down the path toward the hall.  
  
~  
  
Haldir reached up to try to touch her, but she pushed his arms down, capturing his wrists in her hands and holding them against the ground. "Uh- uh," she whispered, bending her head down to press a kiss into the hollow beneath his ribs. His hands twitched and a soft sound came from his mouth. She smiled against his skin and slowly moved her mouth upwards until her lips pressed into his throat.  
  
"Stay," she said, releasing her hold on him and trailing her fingers up his arms, tickling the skin with her touch as she nipped lightly at his neck with her teeth.  
  
He groaned as her hands continued to dance along his arms, teasing and tantalizing him to no end. To resist the nearly-overwhelming urge to touch her, he gripped at the floor, his nails digging into the rug beneath them.  
  
She had now moved her attention to his ear. Great gods, she was nibbling on his earlobe.  
  
His eyes rolled back in his head. "Ai, woman, you are going to kill me."  
  
She ceased her ministrations and raised her head to look at him. Her eyebrows were arched suggestively. "Not yet." She punctuated the statement by blowing in his ear. One slim finger was now trailing along the edge of his breeches.  
  
He groaned again, louder this time. If this was how he would die... he could not have chosen a better way.  
  
~  
  
"I cannot walk much further if you keep doing that," Elrond groused, waiting for Leah to stop pressing her mouth against his throat as he carried her down the hall.  
  
She chuckled against his throat. "I doubt you would let yourself be caught half dressed in the halls of your home with a human woman."  
  
Elrond paused and looked down at her suddenly, his eyes very serious. "Do you think I am embarrassed of you?"  
  
Leah shook her head, hair falling over her eyes. "No."  
  
"You do," he said, putting her down and tilting her chin upward so that he could look into her eyes. "I am not."  
  
"You are an Elf Lord," she said. "I understand your obligations to your people and-"  
  
Her sentence was cut off when Elrond leaned down to press his mouth against hers. In seconds his arms were around her waist, pressing her into the wall as he kissed her hungrily. They remained wound together for a few moments before Glorfindel entered the hall and cleared his throat in shock.  
  
"My Lord," he began, "what are you doing?"  
  
Elrond glanced down at Leah, then smiled at the other elf. "Letting myself be seduced by a beautiful human maiden. Why do you ask?" With another half smile tossed in Glorfindel's direction, Elrond lifted Leah back up into his arms before walking down the hall.  
  
"Well," she said dramatically, "you certainly proved me wrong."  
  
"I am not embarrassed of you," he whispered before putting her down again and pushing open the heavy wooden door before them. Leah was greeted with a lavishly decorated room but she barely had time to take it all in before Elrond pulled her inside and slammed the door behind them.  
  
~  
  
Ashley pressed her lips on the side of Haldir's mouth, not quite touching his lips. He turned his head quickly to try to meet her mouth, but she pulled away with a teasing smile. But she didn't get far. His hands loosed their death-grip on the rug and flew up to her head, his fingers threading into the golden curls of hair. He pulled her to him and kissed her hard, his tongue slipping insistently inside her parted lips. He then sat up from his reclined position and wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her forwards on his lap.  
  
She moaned softly as he tilted her head back and kissed her neck. "I thought I told you to stay."  
  
His mouth was on hers again, hot and demanding. "I could... not stand it..." he murmured between kisses.  
  
"Mmm..." she gasped against his mouth, her hands sliding restlessly over his skin and running through his hair. After a minute she placed her palms on the side of his face and pulled away, looking at him. "Do you wish me to stay here?"  
  
"Ai, yes."  
  
One finger stroked his jawline. "And what do you intend to do with me, hmm?"  
  
A lopsided smile crossed his face. "We shall see, I suppose, my fair maiden."  
  
With a grin, she dropped a kiss on his nose. "I suppose so."  
  
Any further comment was cut off by his mouth closing on hers.  
  
~  
  
"Beautiful," Leah murmured, stepping further into the moondrenched room.  
  
"Absolutely," Elrond responded, coming up behind her and wrapping both arms around her waist before dropping his lips to her shoulder.  
  
"I meant the room," she said.  
  
"I did not," he replied, teeth grazing lightly over her skin.  
  
Leah turned, her eyebrow arched at him before she backed away slightly. Elrond tried to tighten his grip on her waist, but she slid out of it and ran lightly across the room to stare over the balcony. Elrond came up behind her, but she darted out of his grasp again and turned around, smiling innocently at him.  
  
"Do you intend on running away all night?" he asked.  
  
Leah shrugged, then perched on the edge of his bed. "Maybe."  
  
Elrond smiled slightly and walked across the room to where she was sitting and dropped to his knees in front of her. His hands found hers in the folds of her dress and he stared at them before laying a soft kiss on each of her fingers. His lips worked up her hand, over her wrist to the inside of her elbow before trailing over the skin of her arm to her shoulder and finally to her throat.  
  
"I am supposed to be seducing you," she murmured softly into his hair.  
  
"I fail to see what it matters either way," Elrond answered as he slid onto the bed, pushing Leah back into the lush blankets. With a smile, he dipped his head to hers and found her mouth.  
  
~  
  
Before she knew what he was doing, Haldir had gathered her in his arms and was striding across the room. She did, however, manage a cry of indignation when he dropped her, unceremoniously, onto the bed in the next room. She looked up at him and noted the pleased expression on his face. She pushed herself up against the pillows and raised an eyebrow. "What, am I your conquest?"  
  
He shook his head and a second later was crawling up the length of her body to whisper in her ear. "No... I am yours."  
  
His hands entwined with hers and held them against the pillows as he claimed her mouth, pressing against her lightly. She responded by wrapping one leg around his waist and rubbing her other foot up the back of his thigh.  
  
He trembled at the sensation, nearly collapsing on top of her. His eyes opened to stare into hers. He broke away to lay his forehead against her cheek, his breath warming her neck. "Ashley..." he breathed.  
  
She stroked his hair gently, holding him against her. "Yes?"  
  
His hands went down to her waist, clutching at her his with searching fingers. "I need..."  
  
She turned her head slightly and kissed his forehead. "Need what?" A finger slipped inside his breeches, tugging playfully at them.  
  
He groaned, raising his head to look at her. "You."  
  
~  
  
Elrond's hands grasped blindly for Leah's as he pushed her further up the bed. His fingers entwined with hers, the other hand stroking careful patterns on her stomach through the material of her dress. Her tongue darted out to lightly stroke his lips and he groaned into her mouth, pressing his body against hers.  
  
Just as he moved, Leah pushed one of her knees between his and he paused, his eyelids fluttering as he fought to catch his breath. The hand he wasn't holding was dancing lightly across his chest, her fingers burning against his skin. He collapsed beside her, his fingers in her hair and on her face before he pulled her close to kiss her once more.  
  
"Elrond?" she asked against his mouth.  
  
"Hmm?" he murmured, not sure if he was capable of stringing words together anymore.  
  
"Are you sure it is alright that I'm here?"  
  
His eyes opened and he studied her carefully, his hands still tangled in her hair.  
  
"Yes," he replied. "Why would it not be?"  
  
"I . . ." she trailed off, then smiled and shrugged. "No reason."  
  
He studied her for a moment longer, debating whether or not to push her comment further, but her hands were on his body and soon enough he was back to his original state. A hoarse moan escaped his mouth rather than words when Leah's tongue traced a wet line along the outer ridge of his ear. Her teeth gently pulled at his ear and he moaned once more, falling back into her arms.  
  
~  
  
Ashley moaned into his mouth as he pressed down into her, pushing her back into the pillows. She moved her hand down over his breeches to caress his hip. He jerked against her, biting suddenly at her lower lip. "Tell me one thing," he murmured against her chin.  
  
"Anything."  
  
He slid off of her body, a hand still resting on top of her stomach and one of his legs still entangled with hers. He propped his head up on his hand and looked down at her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
She smirked. "I thought that was rather apparent."  
  
He nudged her lightly. "That is not what I meant."  
  
"Oh. So then you mean here as in Rivendell, not here as in your bed."  
  
He swallowed the lump that rose suddenly to his throat. "Correct."  
  
She reached up to grasp a handful of his silvery hair and pulled him down to her. "Just passing through." She kissed him briefly. "And you?"  
  
"The same," he murmured, his lips centimeters from hers.  
  
"Mmm... what a coincidence." She turned and hooked an arm around his waist, using it to help her straddle atop him before bending down to indulge him once again.  
  
~ Elrond shuddered suddenly as Leah drew a single finger down his spine to the belt of his breeches. Her nails tapped gently against the small of his back before she hooked them under the belt and tugged gently.  
  
"Gods," he murmured against her throat, unable to find any words beyond that. His legs were tangled in hers and every so often her foot would slide up one of his legs, tickling him through the material. He felt young, like he hadn't in a very long time, he felt as he hadn't before with her in his bed.  
  
"What?" she asked, seeing the look in his eyes.  
  
He shook his head, his lips turning into a smile. "It is nothing."  
  
"It is something," she replied, her fingers suddenly toying with the ends of his hair.  
  
"Everything," he murmured hoarsely, letting his eyes flutter shut with her touch.  
  
"Everything?" she asked, her other hand trailing across his chest.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Care to explain?" she asked, drawing her hands away.  
  
"It is perfect," he replied, sliding up her body and nuzzling against her hair.  
  
"What is?" she asked.  
  
"Everything," he answered, his mouth whispering the words over her ear. His lips slid over her cheek, down along her jaw until he reached her chin and pressed a gentle kiss against it. As he paid lavish attention to her throat and jaw Elrond felt Leah's hand tightening on his shoulder blade, her nails digging into his skin.  
  
~  
  
Haldir stared up at her, feeling slightly giddy at the vision of this woman seated lightly on his stomach. The folds of her dress rippled around her and he found himself reaching for her legs. His hands crept beneath the material until they reached bare skin. They both shivered simultaneously at the touch. It was electric, heady. His fingers gripped briefly at her thigh before smoothing over the surface, tracing designs in the skin beneath his fingertips.  
  
She tossed her head back as his nails scraped over her thigh. She bit her lip to suppress the moan that swelled in her throat. Leaning forward, she planted her hands on either side of his head and dipped down to kiss him, drawing his lower lip into her mouth and chewing lightly on it.  
  
From beneath hooded eyes, she looked up at him. His eyes were closed, his pale eyelashes fluttering over his cheeks, and one hand reappeared to run up her side, caressing her ribs through the material of her dress. She took his other hand and wrapped it around her before stretching out along him.  
  
He rolled atop her gently, his arms cradling her beneath her shoulder blades and supporting her head. She wrapped her own arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss, his caress possessive and tender all at once. She melted beneath him, quite forgetting where their two bodies ended and began.  
  
~  
  
Elrond's teeth graze the joint of Leah's shoulder as she squirmed out from underneath him and slung one of her legs across his waist. She sat up, straggling his waist and Elrond arched an eyebrow suggestively. Leah just laughed, then leaned down to press her mouth against his, nibbling lightly on his bottom lip. His tongue came out to explore her lips before slipping into her slightly open mouth. He kissed with expertise, but she assumed that came with being immortal. His arms came up around her, crushing her body against his heaving chest. She struggled to keep her own breathing even, but failed miserably when Elrond's hands slid down to grasp her hips firmly. She gasped against his mouth, then pushed away from him slightly.  
  
"What?" he asked, frowning.  
  
She stared down at him, then smiled and leaned down to kiss him again. "Nothing", she whispered.  
  
"Are you sure?" he murmured playfully, his lips whispering over her skin.  
  
"I am quite sure," she replied, pressing kisses against his face.  
  
"Really?" he asked, turning over until he was leaning over her again. "In all honesty, you are alright?"  
  
Leah nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Yes, I am more than alright." She pulled his face down to hers again. "Just kiss me, please."  
  
Elrond smiled, then obeyed her request and drowned her in his kiss.  
  
~  
  
The marchwarden Elf woke slowly the next morning. He stretched, working the kinks out of his spin. He sat up, rubbing the back of his hand across his eyes. When he opened them he was greeted with the sight of a young woman lying on her stomach, facing him, her chin propped up on top of her hands. She was wrapped in a sheet, smiling slowly up at him.  
  
"Morning," she said with a soft grin.  
  
He brushed the long hair away from his face with a hand. "Good morning."  
  
She got to her knees and kneeled in front of him. "Sleep well?" she asked chastely.  
  
He cupped her chin in his hand. "You," he told her, "are far from innocent."  
  
She kissed him for but a moment before sliding off the bed. "So they tell me," she responded, looking around the room. "Where can I...?" she gestured to herself vaguely.  
  
He pointed towards a door to the right and she disappeared inside.  
  
Once the door closed, he let himself fall back on the pillows for a moment, closing his eyes for a moment and breathing in the lingering scent of her.  
  
Then, reluctantly, he climbed from the bed and began to dress. The sunlight was already invading the room. No doubt Elrond was wondering where he was and what, precisely, he had been doing.  
  
He had just finished putting on his tunic when the door opened again and Ashley emerged, dressed in her traveling clothes from the day before. Their eyes had met for scarcely a moment before he was crossing the room to her and wrapping his arms around her.  
  
He bent and closed his mouth over hers, pulling her tight against his body and his fingers kneading into the folds of her tunic.  
  
She pulled away after a minute, stroking his face with her hand. "I hope I didn't get dressed for nothing," she whispered into his ear with a light laugh before braking away from his embrace.  
  
He followed after her, his hand hovering at her waist. "Must you go now?"  
  
She nodded once. "This morning."  
  
He let his forehead drop against hers. "Very well." He kissed her again, pressing her into the wall with the weight of his body.  
  
She laughed again and ducked under his arm, slipping out the door and leading him outside. "Where's Elrond's room?" she asked.  
  
"Why do you wish to know?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "So I can find Leah, of course."  
  
He stared after her a moment before following. "Ah."  
  
~  
  
Elrond opened his eyes slowly and blinked into the sunlight that was pouring through the open window and into his room. He shifted slightly, then glanced down at the weight on his chest that he hadn't noticed before. Leah's head was resting on his shoulder, her arm flung across his chest. He smiled softly, reaching over with his other hand to brush the hair off her face. She murmured something in her sleep and tried to bury her face in his throat.  
  
Slowly, as she adjusted her position she woke up and stared at Elrond for a long moment.  
  
"Good morning to you too," he said, laughing softly.  
  
She smiled and stretched, pressing her hands into his chest before sitting up. Elrond followed her movement, his arms wrapping around her as he pressed his lips against the back of her neck.  
  
"It's morning," she murmured and Elrond laughed again. "I am not the most observant this early," she growled.  
  
"It is early," Elrond agreed, turning her chin toward him so he could kiss her again.  
  
"And now it is time for me to leave," she replied after she had broken the kiss. "Ashley might already be waiting for me."  
  
"Already?" Elrond asked.  
  
Leah nodded. "My traveling clothes . . ."  
  
He gestured vaguely at a nearby chair and Leah smiled thankfully before taking them and pushing her way into his bathroom.  
  
Moments later she emerged, changed and looking slightly refreshed.  
  
"Are you sure you must leave now?" Elrond asked, standing from the bed and going to her.  
  
Leah nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry." She let him close her into a tight hug, then stood on tiptoe to kiss him softly before she went to the door. "I have to find Ashley."  
  
As she laid her hand on the door, there was a knock on it from the other side. Startled, she jerked backwards, staring wide-eyed at the door for a long moment. Elrond chuckled as he came up behind her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Come in," he called, steering Leah away from the path of the door.  
  
The door opened and Ashley entered, yawning slightly. Haldir was right behind her.  
  
"Morning," said the younger girl with a smile.  
  
"It seems that she has found you," murmured Elrond to Leah with a soft grin before disappearing into the other room to change from the robe he had put on before answering the door.  
  
"Yes..." She raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Sleep well?"  
  
Ashley answered with another yawn and a subtle squeeze of Haldir's hand, which was still holding hers by his side. His fingers moved restlessly over her skin, seemingly without either of them noticing the caress.  
  
Elrond reentered the room, looking much more presentable, and crossed to the group. "Shall we go down to breakfast?"  
  
The girls exchanged a glance. Leah reached up to brush aside a stray hair from the Elf Lord's face. "I am sorry... we must be leaving very soon."  
  
"Yes, of course." He offered his arm to her. "Then let me see you to the gates of Rivendell."  
  
Haldir offered his arm to Ashley as Elrond and Leah left the room and she took it with a smile. The elves led them down grand halls and through the front entrance. Trees bowed gracefully over the steps as they walked down toward the gates and Leah halted suddenly as the silver gates came into her line of sight. She didn't want to leave, more than anything she wished she could stay in Rivendell. What was there not to love about the haven? It was beautiful and peaceful and, of course, there was the Elf Lord and Haldir.  
  
"Ashley," she hissed suddenly, grabbing her friend by the arm and pulling away from the elves. "Could we not stay for just another day?"  
  
Ashley sighed. "You know I would love to but . . . we can't."  
  
"Why?" Leah asked, pouting slightly.  
  
"Because we just can't," Ashley said. "That's why."  
  
"Fine," Leah grumbled, walking back toward Elrond and letting him take her hand into his once more.  
  
"Come," he murmured softly. "Let me take you to the gates."  
  
Ashley stood for a moment, staring back at the woodland dwelling, before she felt Haldir come up behind her and rest his hand on her shoulder. He bent and pressed his lips against her neck. "Stay," he whispered against her skin.  
  
She arched her back against him, pressing into his strong chest and stomach. "I cannot."  
  
He turned her around and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into him. "Then promise to return," he breathed, nipping lightly at her neck.  
  
She glanced up at him. "Perhaps."  
  
He released a sigh. "I am to content myself with that?"  
  
She nodded in response, not trusting herself to answer him in words. "Come," she finally managed to say, curling her fingers through his as they approached the towering gates.  
  
Suddenly, he pushed her against the base of one of the columns and fiercely pressed his lips to hers, plundering her mouth once more. Reluctantly, his fists released their grasp on her traveling clothes and he straightened abruptly, giving her a curt, "Farewell," before turning and striding off.  
  
But she could not help but notice the quiver of his lower lip as he left her to stand, half- disguised by trees, several meters away.  
  
Elrond reluctantly let go of Leah's hand, letting it drop to her side.  
  
"Are you sure you cannot stay? Only until Arwen returns?"  
  
Leah shook her head. "No, I am sorry."  
  
His eyes fell. "Will I see you again?"  
  
"I promise nothing."  
  
A deep sigh escaped his lips, but he leaned forward and pressed his mouth softly against her. Leah fell into the kiss, her hands cupping his face and holding him close to her.  
  
Finally he broke the kiss, taking her hands in his and squeezing them a final time.  
  
"I thank you for visiting Rivendell, fair maidens," Elrond said, glancing first at Ashley, then back down at Leah. "Feel welcome to return whenever you need."  
  
He pressed his lips against Leah's hand, then smiled and waved as she walked away. She caught up with Ashley a moment later and fell into step beside her.  
  
"Let's go back next week," Leah said happily.  
  
Ashley arched an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Next month?"  
  
Ashley just shook her head and smiled.  
  
"Tomorrow?"  
  
The smile grew slightly as she glanced over her shoulder one last time to find Haldir staring after her until they disappeared around the bend in the road. Then she turned back to her friend. "We'll see," she said slowly, drawing Haldir's cloak closer about her, despite the fact that the sun shone brightly overhead.  
  
And the woods slowly closed around the two travelers as each step carried them away from the Last Homely House. 


End file.
